Tales of the Toa Nuva Part 1
by SammySpartan
Summary: For 1000 years the Matoran lived in fear of the Makuta, a ruthless being of immense power. A being so powerful he put the Great Spirit Mata Nui to sleep. But a team of six warriors can stop him. They must stop him. And maybe find love along the way? Only part 1 of my bionicle retelling. Rated T for Language and Violence. Theme for this story: Crashed, by Chris Daughtry.
1. Character Overview

New Toa Nuva AU. Mult-Parts. Part 1: Tale of the Toa to Makuta's Revenge

* * *

Tahu- Protag, Leader, Romance Gali  
Kopaka- Deputy  
Gali- Romance Tahu  
Lewa  
Pohatu  
Onua  
TURAGA  
Vakama  
Nokama  
Matau  
Onewa  
Whenua  
Nuju  
MATORAN  
Jaller  
Hali  
Kongu  
Matoro  
Hewkii  
Nuparu  
Macku  
Takua  
Onepu  
Kopeke  
Visohla

* * *

Just a Character List


	2. Fire and Water

Chapter One of my new story. Exiting, isn't it? Remember to review!

* * *

A beach. I was on a Beach. To my right, there was a river of lava. To my left, the canister in which I arrived. Naturally, I went to my right.

In doing so, I found an odd indent in the ground. I stepped in it and was immediately trapped. _Crap._ I thought to myself. Then a matoran ran up. "Guys, we got one!" Then, three more ran up. Raising my sword, I cut free from the trap. The matoran started to back away, then someone yelled. "Halt! Jaller, it's alright, he is the Toa of prophesy." The turaga then approached me. "My name is Vakama. I am the turaga of Ta-Koro." "My name is Tahu. Toa of Fire."

The turaga gestured for me to follow him. So I did. While going to the village, he explained the predicament he was in. "Rahi have been attacking the villages. They are under the influence of the evil Makuta. You, and five others, were prophesied to arrive, stop Makuta, and Awaken The Great Spirit Mata Nui." "Then these Rahi must be stopped."

As if one cue, a large Phakia dropped down and attacked. "Defensive position Delta!" The matoran named Jaller yelled. The matoran lined up at the gates to Ta-Koro and prepared to guard. I raised my sword once more and prepared to fight. The beast struck first, aiming for my arm, but I activated my Kanohi Hau, The Mask of Sheilding, and blocked it. I then swung my sword, hitting one of its legs. It tried to bite me, but I punched its face, knocking off its Kanohi. The rahi then proceeded to flee.

"Interesting," said Vakama. "It seems that the Kanohi are driving the Beasts. We should bring them to the healer in Ga-Koro. I am in no condition to travel. Please bring this to her, Tahu. Ga-Koro is to the north." "Of course, turaga."

And so I made the trek to Ga-Wahi, and eventually to Ga-Koro. Although no one told me the village was on water. Or full of women. Although there was another Toa there. And she was quite attractive. "Hello. I am Tahu. Toa of Fire. And you are?" "I am Gali. Toa of Water. Nice to meet you, brother." "Ditto, sister. Do you know where the village healer is? Turaga Vakama asked me to bring this to her." "I don't, but Turaga Nokama might." So I made my way the the turaga of water. "Hello? I am Tahu, Toa of Fire." "Nice to meet your aquaitance. I am Tuaga Nokama. The elder of this village." "I must request that I find the village healer. Vakama asked I bring this to her. "That would be Vhisola. She is over there. The turaga pointed to a hut accord the path. "Thank you, turaga."

I began to make my way to the healer, when I was interrupted by Gali. "Why must you bring that Kanohi to a healer?" She asked. "I do not know. Vakama just looked at it and said that." "Maybe it's been poisoned." "Maybe."

Me and Gali made our way to Vhisola's hut. It was a light green, with herbs and such scattered on the tables. "What can I do for ya?" "Please look at this mask. It's urgent." I gave her the mask. She began to look at it, and got a disturbed look on her face. "It's infected with a rage virus. Who ever did this must really hate rahi. Or Makuta is desperate." "Well now we have a way to stop the rahi without killing them." "We take their masks off." Finished Gali. Just then, a roar was heard out side. Me and Gali ran out, to find a Tarakarva destroying the village.

"Tahu distract it! I'll take it down." I ignited my sword and swung it around. _That's right, just follow my sword._ I thought as I ran around the village. Right when it was about to strike, it went still, and Gali backfliped off of the Tarakarva, holding another infected Kanohi.

"And that's how you deal with Tarakarva." "Nice work, sister. Though I could've done better." "A Toa of Fire? In water? I'd bet a muka had better chances than that." "Mmhmm." _Smooth, dumbass._ Then Nokama came out of her hut. "Stop bickering. You both did fine. I suggest you head for Le-Wahi, though. To find your fellow Toa of Air." "I agree. Should we split up, or syck together, Tahu?" "We'd fight better together." "Alright. Off to Le-Wahi!" "It's getting late. Maybe we should pending the night, and set off in the morning." I suggested. "Your right. The villagers gave me a hut. We'll sleep there."

After night had passed. Me and Gali set off for Le-Wahi. When we arrived in Le-Koro, the villagers said they had not seen any Toa come by other than us. A Le-Matoran named Kongu suggested that we search along the beach, though. "Thank you." While searching, Gali told me her story.

"I awoke stuck to a reef. My legs were missing, so I grabbed them and pulled them on. I then was attacked b a Takea Shark. I swam around until it stopped chasing me. I found my way to shore, where a fisher named Macku brought me to Ga-Koro. I was introduced to Nokama, then shown my hut. I was about to talk to Macku to thank her, when you came along." The we heard something in the bushes. We readied our weapons, only to hear a voice. "Fire-Brother and Water-Sister! It is no Rahi-Beast! Only me! Toa Lewa!"

* * *

Next chapter will be the mask search beginnings.


	3. Power of the Kanohi

Chapter 2 is here! A long one, I hope. Enjoy!

* * *

The figure who called himself Lewa turned out to be the Toa of Air. "You should come with us. we know where your village is." Gali said. "Alright. Show me Water-Sister!" "Come on. It's this way."

We brought our brother to the villageg of Le-Koro, where we introduced him to Matau, the Turaga. He then asked us about the other villages. "We only know of our own. But you can come with us to find the others if you'd like." I told him. "Of course I would!" So we set off once more. This time, much to my objection, we traveled to Mount Ihu, to see if we could locate the ice village, Ko-Koro.

"It's beautiful up here." Stated Gali. "I agree." Was my response. We looked around for a village, when someone snuck up on us. "Who are you?" We turned around to answer, and saw it was two people. "I am Toa Tahu. This is my sister Gali, and my brother Lewa." "Then you are forgetting some. I am Pohatu, Toa of Stone. This is my talkative friend, Kopaka." "I can introduce myself, brother. I am Kopaka, Toa of Ice. Why are you here, fire-spitter?" _Wow. What a ass._ "We are here to look for you. The Toa would be stronger together." Responded Gali. "Well I work alone, sister." "Brother, be reasonable." I told him. "You know the three virtues. The first one is Unity. We need to stick together." "So, do you have a plan then?" "I do. First, though, we must find our final brother. I would think he is in the caves somewhere." And so, for the final time, we set off. We found Onua, the Toa of Earth, in Onu-Koro.

"Alright. Here is my plan. We split up into teams of two to find the masks. We can be fast and efficient, and you have someone to watch your back." "I like it." Said Pohatu. "As do I." Agreed Gali. "I prefer to work alone." Kopaka said. "Then you get paired with Pohatu." "Fine. I'll agree." "Alright. Then here are the pairs. Me and Gali, Lewa and Pohatu, and Onua and Kopaka." "Alright." Was the unanimous responce.

Then me and Gali left to search for the masks. The first ones we found, were on an island off the coast of Ga-Wahi. One was on the top of a waterfall, the other stuck in a wall. Gali climbed to the top of the waterfall, while I dug to the one in the wall. Mine was a Kanohi Pakari, the mask of strength. Gail's was the Kakama, the mask of speed.

For our next trip, we went to the peaks of Ko-Wahi. "It's been hours. We could at least sit down, Tahu." "Alright. I'll start a fire." So we sat around the fire and I told Gali my story, up until I found her in Ga-Koro. By that Tom we were both felling rested, so we set out again.

"Tahu, do you hear something?" "Yes, but I found some-" SCREECH! _Bloody perfect._ The ice hawk flew down and tried to grab Gali. Instead, I jumped on top of it, and hit it with my sword. It opened its mouth to screech again, allowing me to grab its mask and pull it out. I jumped off and threw the mask to the side, watching the bird fly away. Then we went to go pick up our masks. Mine was a Kanohi Kaukau, the mask of waterbreathing. Gail's was the Kanohi Hau, the mask of shielding. We now had each others masks.

Afterward, we went to find a cave. It was getting dark, and we needed to rest. Soon, a snowstorm had started. I started a fire, as to not get cold. There was some rustling outside. "I hear something." "That's the wind, Tahu." "No not that, it's like, feet moving." "Now that you mention it I do hear it. I'll go check it out." Before I could object, she ran outside. "Gali I don't think that was very wise. Gali? Are you there?" I ran outside, to see Gali on the ground with her hands on her face. "Gali are you-" "DIE BROTHER!" She grabbed her hooks and swung at me. Then I saw her face. She was wearing an Infected Kanohi. "Gali stop! Sister listen to me! I know your in there! Take off that mask! It's poisoning you!" "RAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She continued to fight me. "Gali, don't make me hurt you! GALI! STOP!" She then hesitated then tried to take off her mask, but then she failed, nd started attacking again. Then I stabbed my sword in the ground making her stop in confusion. Then I reached. My hand out and ripped her mask off her head.

"Tahu, wha- oh. Oh no. Please don't tell me I attacked you." "You didn't. This thing did." And then I held up the mask. "Brother, I am sorry." "You don't need to be. You did nothing. This mask, and Makuta, did. It was not your fault." "But it was! I could've taken the mask off-" "No. You couldn't have. I saw you try, but you failed. The masks will is too strong." She began to cry. "Brother it is my fault. I am stronger than that thing. I could've taken it off but I failed." "Nothing is stronger than Makuta alone. That is why we are a team. I am here for you sister. Do not worry." The fire had begun to die, so I re-lit it. "Get some rest, sister. We will set out in the morning." "Alright brother. I will try." I put her in a comfortable place to sleep. I yawned. _I should get some sleep too._ I thought. I then quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That last part was primarily for romance improvements. Remember to review!


	4. The Golden Kanohi

Chapter 3! Sorry I did not update yesterday. I was visiting a friend. Also I know the story is going by fast. That'll change with the Bohrok.

* * *

The next morning, me and Gali went out to find food. We found a few Gukko eggs, and cooked them up.

"You're not at all worried about the mother attacking? Especially after yesterday?" Asked Gali. "No, not really. We could take on a Gukko. We did yesterday." "True enough."

Then I heard something in the distance. "You hear that, Gali?" "Yeah, what wa- MATA NUI!" A herd of Kikanalo was running straight for us. "Crap! Run!" We sprinted away, for a time. "Sister, I have an idea." I turned around, switched to my mask of strength, and slammed the ground, causing the ground to cave in. The Kikanalo screeched to a halt. That, was almost bad. I thought.

On the rubble, I found something. At first, I thought it was a piece of metal. But at closer inspection, it turned out to be a Kanohi. The Kanohi Akaku, mask of x-ray vision. "Gali, a mask!" "Who sould take it?" It's an Akaku. You already have one, so it must be mine." "Alright then."

We then proceeded to Ta-Koro, where Turaga Vakama informed us of another two masks' location. "Go to the edge of the volcano. You will see a lake of lava. The masks are near there." He told us.

The two of us, me and Gali, departed and set off to walk the circumference of the volcano. About 15 minutes had passed, and we had found nothing. "Sister, I'm beginning to doubt the masks location exists." "Why would your own Turaga lie to us?" I sighed. "Im not saying he is, I'm saying maybe he was misinformed." "Brother look!" She pointed in the distance. There it was. A lake of lava.

"Finally. We found it- oh COME ON!" The masks were on top of a pillar of rock in the middle of the lake. Goddamnit. I thought. "Tahu, I have an idea." "Yes, sister?" "You have the mask of strength, correct?" "I see where you're going. I'll be right back." Then I jumped into the lava. "Tahu what are you doing?." Ignoring her, I swam to the pillar of rock and activated my mask. Then I hit the pillar, causing it to fall apart. But what I didn't realize until just then was that the pillar would fall on top of me. But then I had an idea of my own. I started punching boulders. Like I thought, each one I hit was destroyed. I did this till there were no more.

"Here ya go." I said, giving her her mask. Hers was a Kanohi Pakari. Mine was a Kanohi Miru, the mask of levitation. "Tahu, that was reckless and dangerous." "Gali, that was the only way. Besides, you worry about me to much." "I have to. No one else will." I chuckled. "True, but still, you don't have to worry that much. Only a little." "I hope so."

Then, I saw a flash of of brown, and then was on the floor. "Ow..." Gali giggled, and the flash if brown turned out to be Pohatu. "Sorry brother, it's hard to break. Onua called for a meeting at the Toa Suva in the Kini-Nui." "We haven't found all our masks yet!" "We have!" And then he was off.

Me and Gali started for the Toa Suva. We were about halfway there when we were attacked by by a Nui-Rama. I set its wing on fire, and then Gali jumped on on it to grab its mask, but was knocked off. She crashed into a tree, where two masks fell onto the ground. They were our last two masks. Gali's Miru, and my Kakama. We had finally found all of our masks. But the Nui-Rama was still there. Then Gali took water out of the ground, and hit the insect with it. It went flying away, it's mask falling off of it.

When we arrived at the Toa Suva, all were ther except for Lewa. "Pohatu, where's Lewa?" I asked. "We got separated in Po-Wahi. He should be-" "OWWW!" Lewa ran into Kopaka, knocking both of them to the ground. I burst out laughing, along with everyone else except for Kopaka. "Sorry ice-brother. Don't freeze-stick me." "Your lucky we need you for this, Lewa." "Kopaka..." I warned. "I won't hurt him. Not yet." "What do you mean not yet?" Lewa asked. Kopaka ignored him. "Why did you call us here, Onua?" Gali asked. "We all have our masks, correct?" We all nodded. "Then it is time we face Makuta. Follow me."

We all followed Onua down into the temple. "Turaga Whenua told me that nice we were here, we would find the way to Makuta. Look around." All that I could see were status if faces. But the interesting thing was, one looked like my face. I took a closer look. "Hey guys, this statue looks like me, and has my name on it. Check if you have one." Sure enough, they all did. "You don't think..." Pohatu started. "We put our masks on them?" Finished Onua. "That's impossible." I said. "We cant fit all our masks on here." "It's worth a try." Said Pohatu. Then he took off one of his masks and put it on the statue. And the statue absorbed it. Then we all started to. And the statues absorbed them all. It left us maskless.

But I also got a good look at all of our faces. We all had pale skin from being in or armor all the time. Mine I already knew. I had dark redish-orange eyes, and short dark red hair with a short scar above my lip.

Pohatu had brown eyes, and a bit of brown buzzcut.

Onua was paler than ther rest of us, had long, shaggy black hair, and had dark green eyes, with a burn mark on his chin.

Kopaka ice white skin, light blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Lewa had jungle green hair, and yellow-green eyes.

And then there was Gali. She had tanner skin than most of us, like a surfer, blonde hair with a blue highlight, and had yellow eyes. She was very attractive, I'll admit.

"We better not have just wasted our masks." Kopaka said. As if on cue, the room shook, and gold versions of our original masks aperared. After putting mine on, I could tell that this mask had all the much more power than our old masks. Afteer a bit of testing we found they had the power of ouur old masks, but improved slightly.

But then something spoke. It was a deep, voice, and sounded as if he were in a large open room. "So, you come at last." It was Makuta.

* * *

Cliffhanger! FYI, in this AU, all bionicles are human under their armor. The face descriptions are just the way I imagine the Toa to look like.


	5. A New Threat

Next chapter is here! Don't worry about BGSM. I'm working on the next chapter for that.

* * *

"We're here to stop you, Makuta!" Pohatu yelled. "Me? The only thing you could ever stop is a house fly. Besides, you'll be too busy trying to stop yourselves." "Stop speaking in riddles, Shadowed One!" I called out. Then the ground shook. A door in the wall appeared. We all walked through, only to find a black room. Then, something spoke. "Hello, brother." It sounded like me. "Tahu, was that you?" "No, it was somethi- ARRRGGGHHHH!" I was hit with a sword. I immediately ignited my own. I turned around, to see what hit me.

"Don't play with fire, brother. You'll get burned." It was me. But it was a dark, shadowy me. "Your one to talk. Your also NOT my brother." I swiped at him. But he was faster. He dogged, rolled behind me, and hit me with the but of his sword. I ignited my sword again and blasted him. It did nothing. NOTHING. That pissed me off.

He came at me again. I used my mask and protected my self. Then I slashed his chest, making him stagger. I shot more flames at him but he dogged it again. But I took some time to look around. Everyone had their own Shadow Toa, and were all doing nothing to it. I then turned to my own, and pushed him into the way of Pohatu, who accidentally hit him, causing him to turn to ash. We both noticed this. "Guys, your own attacks are doing nothing! You need to hit another one! That's the only way to fight them! With Unity!" I called out. To prove a point, I lit Gali's on fire, causing it to melt to swamp water. "Thanks, brother!" She called out. Gali then blasted Lewa's Double with water. It exploded into hot air. Then Lewa shot Kopaka's with air, making it turn into ice. Then Kopaka froze Pohatu's making it turn into a pile of stone. Pohatu kicked a large stone at Onua's.

We had won. "Take that, Makuta!" I called out. "So, it seems I underestimated you. No matter. I still have dozens of tricks up my sleeve." "You cold never defeat us, Makuta." Gali said. "There are a thousand ways I could destroy you right now, Toa of Water. And 941 of them hurt." "Try one, then, Makuta." She snapped. "I already have, Toa of Water." Then the ground shook. "What madness?" Kopaka started. Then, the floor collapsed. "Oh crap!" Pohatu yelled.

We started screaming. We fell for what seemed like forever. Then, we landed safely outside the Toa Temple.  
"Why would Makuta put us right outside the temple? And safely?" I asked. "I don't know, Fire-Spitter." Responded Lewa. Well there's no time to waste. I thought. "Lets get to Ta-Koro. Report this to Turaga Vakama."

* * *

We started running to Ta-Koro using the mask of speed. We were almost there, when Gali saw something. "Tahu, why is there one of your villagers here?" We all stopped. I went over to investigate. It was Nuhrii, the blacksmith. He said one word, over and over. "Bohrokbohrokbohrokbohrok..." "He's saying one word, over and over. Bohrok. We must get to Ta-Koro. Now." Then we ran as fast as we could. But when we got there, Ta-Koro was in ruins.

"Brother, I'm sorry." Said Gali. "You don't have to be, sister. We can still save it." And then we sprung into action. Me and Lewa made a tornado of fire, swarming the Bohrok. Gali made a slick of water, for Kopaka to freeze. Pohatu and Onua made trenches to lure the bohrok into. The battle was gong well. But then more showed up.

One tried to jump me. It cut a gash into my armor, and grazed my arm, causing it to bleed a bit. Only protosteel can do that... I thought. "Brother, are you alright?" Pohatu called over. "I'm fine." I reassured him. Then I rejoined the fight. Gali and Lewa made a storm, while me and Onua used our power to make a trench of lava. Pohatu and Kopaka made an avalanche. Then, as soon as it started, the battle was over.

"The destructive power of the Toa never ceases to amaze me." Said Turaga Vakama. "Turaga! I, apologize about the mess. "Oh, it's alright," he chuckled. "I doubt yo an do much worse then the Bohrok. But about them. In order to defeat them, you'll have to find all six types of Krata. Those are the mask like things that keep them running. But beware. If a Krata falls upon you, you will join them." Then I remembered Nuhrii. "Turaga, I did see Nuhrii on the way here. He seemed traumatized, and needed help." I told him. "Thank you, Toa. Although I suggest you all split up, and head back to your villages." "Alright." We all said. "I should go with one of you, seeing as the situation here is dealt with." "You can go with me." Gali suggested. "You need that arm looked at anyway." "I'll go with you then." Then we left, heading to make sure Ga-Koro was safe.

* * *

The Bohrok have awakened! Time for book two! Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Clean it All

New chapter! I'm getting some ideas for Guardians of Spherus Mangna, but I'm not fully over my writers block. So, enjoy for now.

* * *

We were about halfway to Ga-Koro when we heard an odd noise. CHINK! CHINK! Like that. We went into a nearby cave when we saw what it was. It was one of the Bohrok types. Nuhvok, they were called.

Gali and I combined our powers to create a deep mist to keep them from seeing us. Then we went in to fight. With them blind, it didn't take long. Gali flooded the cave with water. Then, I boiled the water. What ever stragglers were left, we quickly finished off. When it was over, I claimed our prize. A bright green Krana. One down, five to go.

It was getting dark, so we decided to camp in the cave. "Looks like this battle will be fairly easy, eh sister?" "Never underestimate our enemies. It my come back to bite you in the ass." "That may be true, but remember the virtues, sister. Unity. Duty. Destiny. The first is unity. Together, we can defeat anything."

The next morning, we set out. We made it to Ga-Koro by noon. Gali breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Mata-Nui! The village is safe." "This also means the Turaga may not know of the Bohrok. We warn her, then have lunch. I'm starving." I pointed out. "Agreed."

"Turaga Nokama!" Gali called out. "Turaga, we need you!" "I'm over here, Protector." "Turaga, the Bohrok have awakened. We saw Nuhvok on the way here. We defeated them, but there may be more incoming." "We know. Macku reported seeing them to the north. They will be here any moment now. Please help us prepare."

Me and Gali went to have a quick meal, then went to go reinforce the walls. Ga-Koro was a peaceful village, with little protection. Jaller, the captain of the guard, had sent over warriors to fend off Rahi before the arrival of the Toa. They were still here, though there weren't many. We prepared as best we could, until that call came. A warhorn sounded and matoran went to battle stations. I prepared my sword, and Gali her hooks. The Bohrok had arrived.

"Nuhvok by the looks of em'." I said. "No new Krana today." I jumped down and made a wall of fire around the gates. That way, the Nuhvok had to break or climb the walls. Then me and a Po-Matoran named Hewkii went to go fend them off. From what Pohatu told me, Hewkii was a very good koli player. He was kicking rocks at the Bohrok whil I sent fire balls at them. Some Le-Matoran were throwing disks from atop Gukko Birds. There were a few Ga-Matoran running around with tridents, although most stuck to support roles, due to their peaceful nature.

The battle was going well, until some Nuhvok went got past me, and into the village. When I noticed it, it had knocked down the wall, letting in hundreds more.

Ga-Matoran were screaming everywhere. Gali was doing her best to knock Bohrok into the ocean, while I was setting them on fire. Then, I heard a scream. The healer, Visohla, had one in her hut.

I went in to go stop it, but it had already launched its Krana. The Bohrok was motionless, but Visohla muttered one thing. "Clean it all." "Visohla?" "Clean it ALL!" And she ran out, and started destroying huts.

"Visohla, stop!" Gali yelled. "Sister! They got a Krana on her head! She's turned!" By this time, the Nuhvok had started falling back. Visohla tried following them, but I grabbed her, and plucked the Krana off her head. Gali then immediately grabbed her mask and gave it to her. The battle was over. And we won.

"Now, Visohla. Tell me what happened." The Turaga asked her. "Two Bohrok came into my shop. I threw an elixir at one, and it ran away, with its eyes burning. But the other one pecked me. I could do nothing. I was to weak without my mask. Then, it opened is head, and pecked again. Only this time, it had launched its Krana at me. Once it was on my face, I could only think one thing." "Clean it all."

* * *

Cliffhnger! In other news, I recently ordered a new Tahu Nuva. Yay!


	7. The Battle of Le-Koro

Im baaaack! Sorry bout the late update. Got caught up in school.

Disclaimer- I do not own Bionicle. I did, however kidnap Tahu.

Tahu: Get me outa here!

Hold on, he set something on fire again.

* * *

"Take off the Krana, Hali." Gali warned. "Listen to your Toa, young one. She knows what's best." I said. Hali was a shy, young matoran, from what Gali told me.

"Clean it all." Hali wouldn't listen. The krana were powerful than we thought. When I realized she wouldn't listen, I told Gali my plan. She agreed, and it was out in motion. I ran at her, and swing my sword just above her head to distract her. While this was going on, Gali snuck up and grabbed her. Then she took the mask off of Hali, and I grabbed her mask, returning it to her, befor she could pass out.

At this point, Onua had run up on us. "Guys! Guys, come quick!" We ran over to him, where he explained himself. "An Onu-Matoran inventor, Nuparu, has discovered something! The bohrok are mechanical! They aren't alive! He has designed a machine using the parts of a bohrok that the matoran can use to fight!" Explained Onua.

"This is wonderful news! How many have be made?" I asked. "Enough for an entire regiment of matoran! They already successfully defended Onu-Koro! Twice!" "Good. In other news, how many Krana do you have?" I have obtained one of a Pahrak. But I also have bad news. Le-Koro has fallen. All the villagers but Kongu have been turned. Even Lewa." "Then we should send this Regiment of machines. What are they called?" "They are called Boxors."

* * *

And with that, we left for Le-Koro. It was a mosky un-eventful trip. We met up with the Boxors just north of Le-Koro. There were about 35 in total. Nuparu, the inventor, was leading them. Among them were Jaller, the Captian of the Guard, and Takua, the chronicler. Kongu was also there. Most of the fighters were Ta or Onu-Matoran, being the best fighters.

Jaller led the charge, while Nuparu led 3 or 4 down to another entrance to surprise them. Me, Gali, and Onua went to deal with Lewa. "Clean it all!" He yelled. He was constantly destroying buildings around us. He also blew Onua back a few times.

When I finally got to him, he whacked my face with his axe, causing a cut along my temple. Then a Lehvak took his Krana and placed it on my face. Then, everything went red.

I had no control over my thoughts, my words, or my actions. The only thing that went through my mind was a simple phrase. A small phrase. By it had so much meaning. The bohroks intentions were finally clear. And I agreed.

For a time, I fought my brother and sister. But then, a splitting headache came over me. I could think for myself. _No. No, this is all wrong!_ "I will be freeeeeeeee!" I ripped the Krana from my face, and onto the ground. Then, I fell on my knees. The headache grew in intensity. I felt nauseous. But I also felt a great strength. I was able to free myself from the Krana's power. Onua handed me my Kanohi, and I then joined in the fight once more. I charged at Lewa, and swiped at his legs, making him lose balance. Then I pushed him on the ground. Before he could blast me with air, I threw his axe away. Now weapon less, Lewa tried to grab at me, but I used my Mask of Speed to get away. Then, I started to talk.

"Brother, Lewa, stop this madness. You would destroy your home? Your friensds? For what? A stupid mask that has OCD? You are better than this Lewa. You can fight this." His response was a loud roar of pain, and the disposal of his krana. He then fell on the floor, unconscious. I grabbed his mask off the ground and placed it on his head, which now shone with a golden shimmer, as it did before.

After that, it was time to fight the bohrok. Me and Onua charged them, my sword creating whirlwinds of heated air, Onua throwing rocks around. I dared not ignite the air, else I burn down the forest. Gali stayed back and guarded Lewa's unconscious body. She had her fair share of fighting as well.

Any matoran we found were to have their Krana's taken off, and replaced with a mask. Within a few hours, the battle was over. All of Le-Koro was saved, and we had a new Krana to boot.

"Brother, I soory-upset about I harm-injuring you." Lewa apologized. "You have no reason to, brother. You have no control over what happened to you with that Krana on. If anything, I should apologize, for not being here to save you. I too felt its power. It is nothing to be ashamed of, falling for its trickery." And with that, me and Gali set off to continue our search for the Krana.


	8. Stories in Ko-Wahi

Update Time! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yes. I own a Lego product that probably cross thousands of dollars. If not millions. That was sarcasm.

Tahu: He learned from the best.

Me: Why are you still here? I set you free!

Tahu: Bye!

* * *

It was cold as all hell. And I can create heat around me. There's no telling how cold it was for Gali. We were looking in Ko-Wahi for more krana. I just wished it wasn't so damn cold

After about an our, we heard some clicking. I went to investigate, and found a squad of Kohrak traveling the mountains. From what it looked, they were headed for Ko-Koro.

"Sister, look at this." I whispered. "I think they're headed for Ko-Koro." "We should follow them, see if there's a good place for an ambush." She whispered back. "Agreed."

We followed them for about 10 minutes when we lost them in a large cave. "Where'd they go?" I asked. Then we heard some scuttling across the ground behind us. "Did you hear that, brother?" "Yes. Sounded suspiciously like-" "Ice Scorpion!" I turned just in time to see its large stinger impale my chest. Then everything went black.

* * *

GALI'S POV  
_Well, shit_ I thought. My brother was down, and there was a giant Ice Scorpion facing me. It had Tahu's blood on its stinger, and it looked hungry. Or mad. I can never tell with Rahi. Either way, it wanted me dead, and that won't happen.

I summoned the water from the air, and blasted the beast with it. I jumped, used one of my hooks to latch on to its stinger, and spun around to kick its head. Now placed on top of its body, I checked it for one of those infected masks, but it did not have one. This creature acted on impulse. _We probably came into its home, following those Kohrak_ I thought.

I gathered up the water from the air once more, but not to attack it. No, instead, I used it to calm the Ice Scorpion. Once it stopped attacking, I approached it. "Stay calm, young one. We did not mean to intrude. Please leave us be." It made an odd noise from its mouth, than ran off.

I turned to my injured brother, lying in a small pool of blood, and got to work. I summoned the water from the air one last time, and used for healing my brother. Normally I would have special water for this, but used it for healing back in Le-Koro. After about 5 or so minutes, his eyes opened.

* * *

TAHU'S POV  
I awoke lying in a pool of red liquid, assuming it was my own blood. My armor was not on, and niether was my shirt. All I had were my pants, and what was underneath. Gali was siting in the corner, keeping a fire going.

"Sister, what is going on?" I asked her. "You had been impaled in the chest. I used healing water to save you." "I thought you used that up in Le-Koro." "All water can be used to heal. That water just does it faster." "Ah. Thank you, anyway." "Your my brother. I'd do anything for you." "Anything?" I asked, jokingly. "Don't get any ideas, wise-ass." "What are you talking about?" She giggled. "So sarcasm makes you laugh. Good to know."

* * *

The next morning, we set off again, to find those Kohrak we had lost. We traveled in the direction of Ko-Koro, as we still assumed that was where they were headed. All the while we were just talking, seeing where it would take us.

"So, I tell Lewa that he can't lick his elbow. It's impossible. And he says that he is different. So he tries. And sure enough, 5 minutes later, he licked his elbow." "Gross." "I know, rig- Wait. I hear something." "What is it?" "I hear footsteps." We whirled around to see a Ko-Matoran crawling through the snow. "Hello? Who are you?" Gali asked the little one. "My name is Kopeke. I need help. "What is it?" I asked. "Some Kohrak have kidnapped Turaga Nuju and his aid, Matoro." He told us. "Where are they?" "They are moving towards Po-Wahi." "Then that's where we're headed."

* * *

We ran in the direction of Po-Wahi, like the Matoran said. We found said Kohrak near the border to Po-Koro, although there were significantly more of them than when we were following them.

"What's the course of action?" Asked Gali. "I will melt the snow under them, and you will use the water to launch them." "What of the Turaga and Matoran?" "... ... ... Get lucky?" "No. You should melt the snow near the Bohrok. Not under them." "Right. Why didn't I think of that?" "Dunno. You usually have grat leadership skills."

After that little conversation, we put the plan in motion. I melted the snow near the Bohrok. They looked around, confused. Them Gali took control of the water, and washed away the Kohrak, leaving the Turaga and Matoran safe.

Turaga Nuju made a series of odd clicks. "The Turaga and I would would to thank you for saving us, and if you need anything, to let us know." Matoro translated. "You're very welcome, both of you. And we only need the Krana of those Kohrak." Gali said. Then we went to claim our reward. "Brother! Sister! Whatbare you doing here?" A familliar voice called out. "Kopaka! Frosty! How are you?" "Don't call me frosty." "Too bad. Anyway, its good you're here. Can you escort these to back to Ko-Koro?" "That might not be a good idea." Matoro said. "Why Matoro? Why has happened?" Gali asked. "Ko-Koro has fallen to the Bohrok."


	9. Uniting the Villages

Update! I know, it's been forever, but my computer was just fixed. So I whipped this up in a few hours, and here ya go.

* * *

I was walking through the desert with my two companions, Gali and Frosty. We were traveling the island to unite it under one flag, and stop the Bohrok threat. Gali suggested that we travel to Po-Koro, to rally the Po-Matoran, and maybe even Pohatu, if he's there.

The desert was very hot, something unfortunate for me. Gali was doing her best to keep the air from getting humid, but the heat still got to me. This was one of the few times and places I envied Kopaka. Even just for a little bit.

We sent Turaga Nuju and his translator, Matoro, to Ga-Koro, traveling to all the villages to rondevous there. We chose that place because Ta-Koro was still being rebuilt, so that was the safest place to be. We also had Jaller and The Chronicler, Takua, there to help defend, as well as most of the Ta-Koro guard. It was to be our outpost for the remainder of this war. Meanwhile, me, Gali, and Frosty had to travel the island looking for the other Toa and sending Matoran to Ga-Koro.

"Hold on, I see smoke." Announced our frosty friend. "Po-Koro is under seige!" The three of us ran as fast as we could to get to Po-Koro. Obviously this meant we used our Kakamas'.

When we arrived, there were Matoran evacuating onto boats, while a few boxors and Pohatu were defending them. "Brother! What's going on!" I called out. "Tahu! Gali! Kopaka! You guys are a sight for sore eyes. This is the third attack in two days. We're slowly evacuating Matoran, but we only have a few boats. And one of them can only fit two." "Are the boats heading for Ga-Koro?" Gali asked. "Yes, we got word from a Ga-Matoran that that is where all Turaga and Matoran are to be sent." Good. I thought. "Yes, I issued that order." I told him. "Well then help me defend. I hear another wave coming on."

Tahnok poured into the mostly empty streets of Po-Koro, melting all the statues and monuments in their path. Although most matoran had gone, some remained, and our objective was to keep them from harm.

Gali was flooding areas around the tahnok, and Frosty, would freeze them, causing them to slide into pits that Pohatu made. These pits were engulfed in fire at the bottom, damaging the bohrok, and forcing them to eject their Krana, where we would collect them. At one point a few used Krana Vu to take to the skies, but either me or Pohatu would shoot them down.

All seemed to be going well. Too well. Apparently Frosty agreed. "This seems too... easy. Don't you think?" "I agree," I replied to him. "It's almost as if they are holding back." Then (obviously) the current tahnok were joined by nuhvok and pahrak. Then they all stopped. They turned to one another in small triangles, and began to...

* * *

"To what? What is going on!?" The black figure demanded. "I don't know how to explain it!" Tahu stammered. "Do you want to get beaten again?" Tahu's mind flashed back to the torture and pain that he experienced. And that room. That red room. Red not because of paint, but blood. "Morph." He decided upon.

* * *

So, like I said, they began to morph. But not on their on no, no they were fusing together a the same time. Through this three became one, and the once simple minded bohrok were large creatures, each made up of three bohrok, one of each type that was present. We thought we were doomed. And then Lewa and Onua arrived.

"Brothers! Sister! Think-thought you could use some help!" Lewa called out. Good, cause' I have an idea." Pohatu responded. "I thought that if maybe we could do what the bohrok did. The ultimate form of unity!" Gali looked curious. I agreed. "That might just work."

So, we copied the bohrok, standing in a triangle, with the respective elements. Me, Pohatu, and Onua in one, Gali, Lewa, and Kopaka in another. And then we concentrated. _Three must become one,_ I thought. _Unity will be achieved_. And then, black.

* * *

Akamai's POV  
The first timeout had been awakened in tousands of years. Akamai, the embodiment of power. Standing next to me was my counterpart, Wariuha, the embodiment of wisdom.

"Brother! We have been called upon! Isn't this exciting?!" I called over. "Don't get to happy. We have been called upon for a reason." I sighed. "Fine then. Lets smash some bohrok."

In all honesty it wasn't that difficult. We used our powers to absolutely decimate the remaining Tahnok.

"Not to hard." I stated, probably sounding a little bored, as I had hoped for a more difficult challenge. "Don't celebrate yet. We must ensure that the... the... mator... weak... so weak..." And then we slumped down on the floor.

* * *

Tahu's POV  
I slowly stood up, feeling nauseous after the event that took place. "We'll done all!" Gali called out, looking as happy as ever. _How can she be so happy and bubbly after something like this. I feel like I want to huddle in a corner, throw up, and then fall asleep. _I thought to myself.

"Come on brothers, sister. Let's us travel to Ga-Koro, and prepare for the meeting." I told everyone.

* * *

Gail's POV  
After we gathered all the Matoran onto the boats, we decided to have two Toa take a boat ahead to check on Ga-Koro. I was told to pilot it, and Tahu volunteered to go with me, as the second.

About five minutes into the trip, Tahu walked up to me. "Sister, you seem troubled." He stated. "I'm just worried about the village." "Gali, take your mask off." "What? Why?" "Please, it's for your own good." "Alright."

* * *

Tahu's POV  
"Just as I thought." I stated. "What? What is it?" She asked. "Your lying." "What? Why do you think that?" _Many reasons, my dear sister._ "You refuse to make eye contact, and your playing with your lip." "So?" "Sooo, those are telltale signs of nervousness. Now, why are you nervous?"

She looked down. "It's you." _Me?_ "Me?" "Yes, you. You looked very pale after we turned back, in Po-Koro. Last time I saw you like that, was when you were stabbed by the Ice Scorpion." "I was just nauseous." I could see tears starting to form in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. "I know I was too but every time I see you hurt now I just get terrified that your gonna die and it hurts and I don't know why an-" "Gali." I cut her off. "What?" "I know why." Before she could ask why, I removed my mask and kissed her, on the lips.

"T-Tahu?" "I know it's kinda mean to do that, but from what you've told me, your worried about me because you have feelings for me. Romantic ones. And Gali, the felling is mutual." She started to smile, and for the first time since finding out my own name, I felt happy. "I think your right." And with that, she leant forward and kissed me back.

* * *

Gali's POV  
I was the first one to break the happy silence. "I'm gonna go back to driving the boat." "Good, I get the feeling that were almost there." "That's because we are." "Then drive. It's bad enough having a women driver." "Hey, just cause we've confessed our feeling, doesn't mean you can play stereotypes." "Says who?" "Kopakas death glare." That shut him up.

About five minutes later, we arrived at the Ga-Koro docks. Turaga Vakama walked up to us. "Good, you are here. Where are your other Toa brothers, and the Po-Matoran?" "We went ahead, to make sure everything is alright." Tahu replied.

"We'll the better get here soon. The meeting is about where the borohk cme from." "You know where they come from?! Where?! And how do we stop them?!" "The bohrok are not foreign species. The come from within the island."

* * *

Plot twist! Actually, there are like, three in this chapter, so, yeah. This is also my favorite chapter of this story, for reasons you probably know. School starts starts on Wednesday so see you sometime soon!

-Spartan


	10. The Journey

New Chapter! Aw Yeah!

* * *

I felt like I was just slapped in the face. "What!? Why weren't we told earlier?!" I demanded. I normally was patient with the Turaga, which in itself in not an easy task, but he just pushed me over the edge.

"We had not known until recently." "Then why didn't you send a messenger!?" "You know damn well why we couldn't!"

This was new. I had never seen Turaga Vakama mad before. "Tahu! Turaga! With all due respect, now is not the time to argue. We need to discuss our findings and come up with a plan." Gali soothed.

"She's right. Turaga, I err, I apologize, for the argument. Could you tell us where the hive is?" I could tell he was still bitter, but not as much.

"The only known entrance is about two kio east of Kini Nui. But there is something else" He informed us. "What is it?" Gali asked. "The bohrok. They are meant to destroy the island. But now was not the meant time." "Do you think Makuta is involved?" I inquired. "Perhaps. Only time will tell. Now, lets wait for your brother and the Po-Matoran to arrive." With that, he left.

I turned to Gali. 'What do you make of this, sister?" I asked. "I agree, the Turaga should've told us. But I don't think yelling at him was the way to deal with it." "Maybe. And what of the fact that they ar early to 'clean?' Do you think that we should worry about the correct time coming while we are on the island?" "What do you mean 'while we are on the island'?" She looked confused.

"There are rumors that the arrival of the Toa will cause something that ultimately leads to our escape of the island." She thought for a moment. "Perhaps. But come on! We need to prepare!" Then she grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards her hut.

* * *

The other Toa arrived about thirty minutes later. "You don't look as nervous as I thought, fire-brother." Lewa observed. "Not surprising. Toa of Fire like to keep their egos high." Frosty insulted. "And Toa of Ice like to be Cold and Annoying." I spat back. "Please try not to get in a fight, you two." Onua asked. "Yes, we need to be friends!" Pohatu added, cheerfully.

"Brothers, sister, we should count our Krana." Lewa said. "I agree." I chimed in. We all grabbed our bags and pulled out our Krana. Six Krana Xa, Vu, Yo, Su, Za, Ca, Ja, and Bo. "We have them all!" Pohatu exclaimed. They all started talking excitedly.

Ignoring everyone, I went to the podium to start my speech, and talk about the plan.

* * *

"Matoran of Mata Nui! I am sure you are all aware of the bohrok menace, and our attempts to keep them at bay. Well worry no more! We have obtained all of he Krana! Not only that, we now have the location of the Bohrok's Hive!" There was exited chatter among the crowds.

I wated for the chatter to die down. "Now for the plan. We need to defend the villages. Jailer, Takua, and Nuhrii will stay here in..."

* * *

After about five minutes, everyone had been assigned to their places, and Gali and I rallied the other Toa.

"Tahu, you said you know where the hive is?" Kopaka asked. "Yes, it is two kio east of Kini Nui. I say we head out now. We have what we need, there is no reason to delay." "I second this." Gali said.

One by one the rest of the Toa voted to go to Kini-Nui. We started at the crack of noon. We were about halfway to the temple when we were attacked. A bunch of Gahlok rose from the swamp water and attacked us. Gali and Lewa created a storm to drive them back into a lava pit me, Onua, and Pohatu made. Kopaka was picking them off from a distance.

The whole ordeal was done before it started, and we continued to make our way to the hive.

We arrived at Kini-Nui at sundown. "Brothers, we should rest for the night. Recharge before heading into the hive." Gali suggested. Onua was quick too chime in. "I agree, sister. We need everthing we can get, and sleep is vital."

We all set up tents inside the temple complex. It was then I realised that this was our first night together, as a team. It was also the first time I saw everey one out of there armor. I had seen their facces before, but never out of their armor.

We then all grabed night wear out of our bags. I stuck simple, with a red tee-shirt and boxers. Onua and Frosty did the same, except in black and white, respectively. Pohatu went shirtless, and Lewa had some fancy zip up thing that was bright green that he could be seen form a mile away from. Gali wore an aquamarine nightgown, and was seperated from the rest of the group.

* * *

After about five minutes, wheneverything calmed down, Gali came over to see me in my tent. "Tahu?" "Yes, Gali?" She looked nervous. "Are you sure we can do this?" I chuckled. "Of course. We can fight a bunch of bohrok. We've done it before." "Yes, but this is the hive. There will be hundereds, if not thousands of them. We cant fight a thhousand bohrok." "We won't need to. Thats why we have the krana, to shut down the bohrok."

She still looked skeptical. "You don't know how many bpohrok we will have to fight in order to get to the place we put the krana." "If we even fight. Gali, just be optimistic." She sighed. "Alright, but can I atleast spend some time here, for reassurance?" "Of course, sister."

Gali got in the tent and lied down with me. We unintentionally fell asleep in blissful ignorance our fellow Toa woul do the next morning.

We woke to the sound of Lewa and Pohatu's combined laughter I shot my head up, looking around, and when saw the four other Toa watching us, my face turned redder than my mask. Lewa and Pohatu were laughing their asses off, Onua was wearing a suppresed smile, and Kopaka was staring at me, like sleeping with Gali was the most annoying thing in the world.

I looked to my left and saw Gali scooting away, blushing harder than me, cause apparently that was possible.

"Let's just go." I said, with bitterness in my voice.

* * *

Alright! Good Chapter! not as good as my last one, but still not bad. Remember to review.


	11. The Hive

Well, here. It's done.

* * *

The journey into the hive was a quiet one, with all of us trying to wrap our heads around this place.

Onua was the first to speak. "This cave isn't natural, or made by the bohrok." "What do you mean, earth-brother?" Lewa asked him. "The rocks are to smooth for even Matoran to have made." I rubbed my hand along the wall. Smooth, just like he said. "What do you think this means?" Gali asked. "If anything it means whatever's down there is incredibly good at mining." I stated.

* * *

Another long period of silence hung in the air. This one remained until we ran into a dead end. "Perhaps we made a bad-wrong turn?" "No, that's impossible. There were no forks in the path. Onua, see if you can break through it." I ordered. "Right."

He took his claws and swung them at the rocks. Nothing. "What? They should've broken..." This time, he used his Mask of Strength. Still, no rocks broke.

"What the karhanzi?" He muttered.

Pohatu tensed. "What is it brother?" I asked. "That isn't a real rock. See?" He ran straight through it. "What? What is this? Is this one of Makuta's tricks?" Kopaka pondered. "Damn you, Shadowy one!" Lewa added.

"Shadowy one? That's what you're gonna call him?" I asked. "It's great-better than Shadowed One. What kind of a name is Shadowed One?" He stated. That name sounds oddly familiar. I thought.

"We're getting off topic. Let's go." Gali ordered. Then, she ran through the not-so-rock. We all followed.

* * *

We spent some more time wandering, then came across another obstacle. There was a hole in the ground, and no where else to go. "Hmmm, according to my mask of vision, there are many bohrok down there." Kopaka informed us. "Well great, now what?" "I don't know, fearless leader, why don't you fly down there and hold them off for us while we make our escape?" "That could work, Frosty. I'll go down and set up a wall of fire, you guys stay here. Lewa, talk to Frosty for me." "You wouldn't dare you Mother-" "Sorry, can't hear you over the sound of my brilliant plan." "It was my plan!" "Bye!" And with that, I left.

* * *

KOPAKA'S POV

I hate Tahu. I hate him with a passion. There is nothing I hate more, other than maybe Makuta. "So then I jump-leaped onto the branch, and grabbed little Kongu by the arm, and lead him to the ever-safe village of Le-Koro." "Great story. Your story telling skills are better than a Ta-Matoran's." "Thank you, Frosty." "Don't call me that." "But Tahu said that's what you want to be called." Of course he did, the little asshole. "Well, he was mistaken." "Oh, okay." "Hey, guys? We have a problem."

"What is it, Onua?" Gali asked. "Look." He pointed behind us. Crap. "Lava!" Pohatu yelled. "Tahu hurry up you son of a bi-" "Here! Come on! The wall won't be up long!" He yelled up at us. We all hurried down the hole, and Pohatu blocked it up with rocks. "Go! Go! Go!" Tahu screamed. We all ran towards the tunnel, not giving any more thoughts about what remains to be seen. "Crap! The fire is gone! Go! I'll hold them off!" Tahu ordered. "No! You'll die!" Gali yelled back. "I don't give a damn!" And with that, he closed off the tunnel.

* * *

GALI'S POV

"Tahu..." I felt like crying. I knew him for all of 3 weeks. We didn't even get to go on a real date yet. "As annoying as he was, I'll miss him." Kopaka said. "There's no point standing here moping. He would want us to move on." Onua said. With that, we moved on. After about a minute, Pohatu walked up to me. "Sister, if you need anything, I'm here for you." "Thank you, brother." "Maybe you could be more, stone-brother." Lewa suggested. Pohatu threw a rock at him. "To early, bro." "Your no fun."

* * *

We kept moving. It was long and tedious, but we kept moving. Ten minutes passed. Nothing. Then twenty minutes passed. Still nothing. "Where are we even going?" Onua said, finally. Nobody responded. "What? Did I go mute or something? Deaf? Are you guys deaf?" I pointed forward. He looked. His jaw dropped the floor.

"Brothers, sister, close your mouths. You'll catch flies." Tahu said, probably smiling that signature smile of his under his mask. I ran up and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!" Then, I hugged him. "Where the Karhanzi WERE you!" "A secret tunnel I found after I beat the bohrok." "There were like, 50 Tahnok!" "Exactly. I'm immune to fire, remember?" "... ... I forgot." I said, out of breath from yelling. "Well come on, I found the room where we put the Krana."

* * *

Sorry bout the late upload, wifi problems :p


End file.
